


Lunch Time Blues

by FeralFeverDream



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: 'Tis Gay, At least as far as hurt and comfort goes, Background characters - Freeform, Care is in the struggle, Curly is sweet, Everybody in everybody else's business, Fluff, I don't know man, Like HELLA cheese, M/M, Monologue, People are pervs I swear, also cheesy, but I consider it mild?, hah...., haha - Freeform, technically hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFeverDream/pseuds/FeralFeverDream
Summary: In which Care Root is having a rough day and Curly Winds tries to fix it. Yeah. That's pretty much it.I mean, there's more. Obviously.
Relationships: Curly Winds/Care Root, Curly Winds/Wiz Kid (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Lunch Time Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I'm not super happy with this one, but dammit! I am done with it. 
> 
> Enjoy it if you can, I guess.
> 
> Le shrug.

“Can this day just end already?” Scraping a chair across the cafeteria floor, Care plops down next to his favorite person with a huff. “It’s like the universe has a personal vendetta against me,” The honeyed teen whines as he rests his head despondently on the other’s shoulder.

Who dares to mess with his beloved? Curly’s eyes flash protectively before he lays his hand across the miserable one’s back and asks in his softest voice, “What happened?”

Care picks his head up to pout then looks down at the table. He takes a deep breath, ready to divulge his shit day.

“This morning, I was late to school because my phone died in the middle of the night. I guess I forgot to plug it in before I went to bed. So I missed breakfast. Which of course, made me slower in gym class. And when a ball flew right at me, I fell and hit the floor, which made everyone laugh, which normally wouldn’t bother me, but. I. Missed. Breakfast."

The slender teen's face softens as he feels Curly nod his head in quiet understanding. He laughs a little at the sight of his boyfriend pushing his untouched lunch toward him in silent invitation. Care leans up and kisses the other's cheek before he picks up the apple on his tray and continues.

“Then, I found out in Art class, some miscreants thought it would be a wonderful idea to wreck the art studio and knock over the sculpture I had been working on all week. Ms. E is giving me more time to complete it, but now I have to start all over, which totally sucks...”

Curly Winds growls his agreement and grumbles an insult at the unknown vandals in his love's defense. He rubs the brunet’s back in sympathy as the story unfurls further.

“I also got detention," Care sighs, "for today and tomorrow."

Curly makes a surprised noise at this statement. "Seriously?" At Care's slight nod, the azure football player swears and asks for the second time today, "What happened?" "I ticked off Mr. Doodle." Care takes a vicious bite out of his apple but keeps his face blank.

"How? Algebra's one of your favorite classes."

"Not anymore," the brunet responds after a moment, mournful of such an immature admission. "I was called to the board to do some simple quadratic equations, so I completed the square, but of course, that wasn’t what he wanted me to do. Apparently, he wanted me to use the factoring method, but I mean. Come on! If I had done that, the equation would have been in complete disarray and taken forever, thereby making me seem like I didn’t know what the heck I was doing in the first place!

"So I had to explain to him that the logical propagation would have been solved more efficiently with the use of the square instead of his misguided factoring. And because he couldn’t come to terms with being wrong, he gave me detention for today and tomorrow. So now, I can’t go on our date after school because I. Have freaking. Detention.” The end of the rant is punctuated by the glowering teen thumping his head on the table.

“Anything I can do, Care-Bear?” Curly asks, his hand moving to massage the other boy's neck.

Care hums as the tension begins to leave him, easing from his veins like molasses. “Honestly, I quite like just having you here,” he confesses, peeking up through his bangs, “I can always count on you to listen to me whine.” With a soft smile, the caramel-eyed teen brings himself to sit upright and meet gazes with his counterpart. “Thanks, Winds.”

Moving his arm to rest on the back of his love’s chair, Curly scoots a bit closer to whisper something into his ear. Care’s face suddenly blooms into a brilliant crimson, and with an audible swallow, he looks to the cerulean teen, eyes impossibly dark.

“Would that make your day better?” Curly asks impishly as he pulls away just enough to gauge the reaction his proposed solution caused. His Care does not disappoint.

A vigorous nod is all the permission he needs before he stands and walks to the cafeteria doors, looking back only once to see Care’s eyes following him. With a smile that can only be described as sultry, he opens the door and makes his way to the library.

Needless to say, Care is not far behind.

“Wow, they are so not subtle,” a voice chirped from the same table at which the boys were previously sitting. The abandoned group of three watched the smaller boy exit.

“Oh c’ mon, Heath. What do ya think they’re gonna do on school grounds anyway?” Tennis Match giggled, “They’re both too modest. It’s not like they’ll risk getting suspended just because they wanna do it.”

“Um, okay. Did you see their reactions to each other?”

Tennis Match responded by glaring daggers at the flame-haired teen before making a face and sticking out her tongue.

Heath simply leaned back in his chair, a vision of haughty smugness. “Looks like you’re livin’ in the wrong kind of fantasy, babe.”

At Tennis Match’s perturbed eye twitch, the insofar silent Teddy felt the need to pipe up and diffuse any upcoming arguments about their friends’ love lives. “Guys,” he said with a chuckle, “they’re just going to play Battleship in the library.”

“Seriously? Lame.”

Ignoring Heath’s disgruntled reply, Tennis Match asked, “How do you know, T?”

“Windy says that’s just what they always do when Care has a bad day. They play Battleship and crack jokes in the library, ‘cause during our lunch period, there isn’t anyone in there to tell ’em off.”

“Laaaame!” Heath repeated, “They’re alone, and that’s really all they do? I don’t buy it.”

“Hey, that’s just what I was told.”

“Hmm,” Tennis Match sniffed, packing up her lunch, “I think I’ll go see. Y’know, just to make sure they’re okay.”

“Riiiight.” As she skipped off to spy on her friends, Heath snorted and chomped on a fry. “Do you really think they just play Battleship?”

“I doubt it. By now, they’re probably making out in the Mythology section.”

At that, Heath Burns cackled in glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the thing.
> 
> Any kudos, comments, or constructive criticism is appreciated muchly...
> 
> Byeeee.
> 
> -F


End file.
